Will He Return?
by Ellesmera7
Summary: Eragon loses someone very close to him. He runs away but what happens in the meantime? And will he return? Set after Feinster.
1. Chapter 1

**ExA. First Fanfic. This isn't what I think will happen in Book 4 I just wanted to write a EragonxArya fic because they are my favourite pairing and I think they are awesome together. Some of the characters may be OOC.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE INHERITANCE CYCLE. CP DOES.**

3 weeks had passed since the Varden took Feinster. Eragon was in his tent lying on his small bed.

"_What do you think will happen next?" _Asked Eragon.

"_I know not, little one, but I assume Nasuada will be making plans for taking Belatona. We need to continue to attack so the Empire will weaken." _Replied Saphira.

Eragon sighed deeply and said_, "Does the fighting ever stop? I wish the war was over."_

"_We all do Eragon and it will end one day but until then we must fight." _

"_I know, but that doesn't mean I like it." _Said Eragon.

There conversation was then interrupted by a voice calling Eragon's name. He opened the tent flap to find Arya there. "Eragon, Saphira." She greeted them. "Nasuada is holding a meeting and requests that you both be there."  
"Of course. Just a second." Said Eragon and ducked back into his tent, coming out with Brisingr buckled on his belt.  
The three of them walked in silence. Eragon kept snatching glances at Arya . He still loved her and could not help but think back to the night of the siege where he held her in his arms.

He saw her a few times since but neither said anything about it.

They had reached Nasuada's red pavilion but Eragon hadn't noticed, his thoughts still on the fair elf.

"_Focus Eragon." _Saphira's voice rang in his mind.

"_I was." _replied Eragon defensively as they entered the large tent.

"_Yes….on Arya." _Eragon scowled at the dragon but she only laughed.

Nasuada and the coucil were seated at a large table. Eragon and Arya took their seats and Nasuada opened the meeting.

"It has been weeks since we took Feinster and I believe it is time to begin planning our next operation: We must attack Belatona." She said with authority in her voice. This brought nods and agreements from the council. Nasuada continued, "It will, however, be more difficult than Feinster. Belatona is a well-built city with strong defences and trained soldiers to protect. This is why I think we should send someone to scout out the city and report any possible weaknesses in the city that we can use to our advantage. It is vital that we take Belatona with the least amount of losses as possible."

"That is a good idea, but who shall we send? They must be stealthy, strong and able to get away quickly if something goes wrong." Said Jormundor.

"I agree. That is why I think Eragon and Arya should go. They are excellent fighters and have magic at their disposal if it is needed. What are your thoughts?" she directed her question at Eragon and Arya.

"I am willing to go if Eragon agrees." Answered Arya, her face masking her emotions.

"_What do you think Saphira?"_ asked Eragon.

"_You know I don't like being away from you, and the decision is yours, but I think this is important for the Varden." _She replied.

Finally, Eragon answered, "I will go." Relief swept through the council and Nasuada seemed pleased.

"Good. When do you think you will be leaving?" she asked.

It was Arya who answered this time, "There is no point wasting time so I suggest leaving soon. Tomorrow at dawn, if Eragon has no objections." She looked at Eragon, awaiting his answer.

"I agree. Tomorrow at dawn." At that, the meeting was dismissed and Eragon left to pack for his upcoming mission.

**It's a short chapter, just to get the story rolling. They will get longer as the story progresses. Tell me what you think so far. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. Here's Chapter 2. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE INHERITANCE CYCLE.**

"_Eragon…. Eragon. Wake up. It's nearly time you left." _

Eragon awoke as Saphira's voice roused him from his sleep. He groggily got up, washed and dressed and was ready just as the sun began to rise in the east. He strapped Brisingr to his belt and stepped out of his tent, the sun's light still weak. He and Saphira made their way to Nasuada's tent, both dreading being apart but knew it had to be done.  
They reached the large tent and found Arya and Nasuada talking quietly. They looked up as Eragon and Saphira approached.  
"Good morning Eragon, Bjartskular." Said Arya, giving them a quick smile. _She is beautiful when she smiles_, Eragon thought to himself. Saphira had to fight the urge to laugh at her young rider.

"Eragon, Saphira. It's good to see you." Nasuada greeted.

"It seems you two are almost happy to be awake at this hour." Said Eragon who was still rather tired.  
" Of course. It is a beautiful morning. Would you not agree Shadeslayer?" asked Arya, amused at the rider.

Eragon mumbled a response then, stifling a yawn, asked "Shall we leave now? The sun is beginning to rise."

"Aye, we should be going." Agreed Arya.

Nasuada nodded her head. "Take care, the both of you. We cannot afford to lose you. If something goes amiss, return immediately." She said sternly.

"_Yes, be careful. Arya, I know it is difficult because he always seems to find trouble, but look after my rider."_ Said Saphira, looking at the elf. "_And Eragon… don't do anything stupid_." She said, smiling at him.

"I will try." Said Eragon, then more seriously, "Goodbye Saphira. You take care aswell. I love you." He hugged her neck as she replied, _"I love you too little one."_

With that, Eragon and Arya shouldered their packs and exited through the Northern Gates. They began to run, following the Jiet River north.

Saphira and Nasuada watched them until they disappeared. "They will be fine. I'm sure of it." Said Nasuada, trying to reassure the great dragon.

"_I hope so." _said Saphira, as the sun finally began to warm up the chilly morning.

******

Many hours had passed since Eragon and Arya had left the Varden. They had stopped occasionally to eat and drink but still covered many more leagues than they expected. But it wasn't this that surprised Eragon. It was Arya. He had been expecting a long, silent trip but the pair of them had many long conversations while travelling. Arya seemed much more open and happy since leaving the Varden. Eragon noticed this but decided not to say anything as he did not want to anger or offend her and enjoyed how freely she talked to him.

As the sun began it's descent behind the mountains and the sky began to darken, it was Arya that suggested they set up camp for the night. Eragon agreed and they found a small, secluded clearing by the river where they stopped.  
"I'll start the fire." Said Eragon.

Arya nodded and began searching through the packs, looking for some food. She took some out and went over to Eragon who had built the fire. Arya passed him some bread and fruit and sat down next to him. It was a cold night so they huddled near the fire. Eragon couldn't help but notice how close they were although Arya didn't seem aware.

"We travelled a good distance today. We should be about half way there so I expect to reach Belatona at around this time tomorrow if we keep a good pace." Said Arya.

Eragon nodded and the pair sat in a comfortable silence, eating their dinner and admiring the cool night.  
Finally, Eragon broke the silence saying, "It's late. You should sleep. I will take first watch."

Arya nodded and unfurled her bed roll on the ground and layed down to sleep but not before saying, "Good night Eragon."

"Good night Arya." Replied Eragon, smiling slightly.

The night was then silent except for the soft whispering of the leaves in the wind.

******

The sun had come up early but Eragon and Arya had risen earlier. They quickly packed, covered the fire and once again set off towards Belatona.

While they were running, Eragon extended his mind as far as he could, hoping to find Saphira's but knew they were too far apart. He sighed and closed his mind again as he continued to run alongside Arya, his long strides matching hers.

They continued to run through the day until Arya slowed and pointed to the north where a hill with buildings and lights was visible in the distance. "We are getting close. We should take care from here on in. There could be villagers or even soldiers travelling nearby." Said Arya.

"Ok. We should keep going. We need to get closer and find a good place to set up camp before it gets dark and the sun is beginning to set already." Said Eragon.

Arya agreed and they continued to run towards the city.

After about an hour or so they were near the city. They strayed away from the roads to avoid being seen and headed to a small, tree covered hill that gave them a perfect vantage point over Belatona. There they set up a small camp and settled down to watch the city.

**There we go. Tried to make it longer than the last one. The plot is pretty slow so far but it will get more exciting.**

**Quick shout out to everyone that reviewed. Thankyou. They are much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. Chapter 3. I tried to add Saphira to the story a bit more here. Hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE INHERITANCE CYCLE.**

BACK AT THE VARDEN:

It had been 4 days since Eragon and Arya had left for Belatona and Saphira was already feeling lonely and worried. She had had no contact with Eragon since he left. With no one to talk to, Saphira spent the last few days aimlessly wandering through the Varden's camp and spending hours flying through the sky. But it wasn't much fun without Eragon.

The sun had just set and the night was starting to darken the sky when Blödhgarm approached Saphira. He bowed then said, "Saphira Bjartskular, Lady Nasuada requests your presence."

"_Thankyou. I will be there shortly."_ Replied Saphira then spread her wings and lifted into the air. Shee spotted Nasuada's tent almost immediately and headed there.

As she descended, Nasuada's guards saw her and straightened showing only the slightest hint of fear. One of them went inside to inform Nasuada as Saphira walked around to the back of the tent and stuck her head through the flap that was reserved for her.

Nasuada was at her desk reading through mounds of papers and scrolls. She looked up as she saw Saphira. "Saphira. Thankyou for coming. I hope I did not disturb you."

"_Not at all Lady Nightstalker. What is it that you wanted to discuss with me?"_

"Well, it has been a few days since Eragon and Arya left. We shouldn't be waiting around here until they return, we must continue to gain ground against the Empire. That is why I believe that you and a small group of our soldiers should travel to Melian. The town heavily supports Galbatorix. They have been causing trouble for us, attacking supply convoys that are bringing provisions to the Varden. I know it is cruel to wipe-out an entire town but it must be done to aid the Varden." She paused then asked, "Will you go Saphira? I know it will be different without Eragon but we must do this quickly and with minimal loss. That is why we need you to go. Roran will lead the soldiers that will be accompanying you."

"_If you wish it, I will go."_ Said Saphira

******

BELATONA:

"This is pointless," said Eragon, getting frustrated. "We have been gone for 4 days and the only thing we have learnt is that sentries patrol every side and scale every wall of the city every night. We will not find any weaknesses watching from this far away."

"Well what do you propose we do? I cannot see any other way." Said Arya calmly.  
"We could go into the city. Go in, look around a bit then get out again before we can be recognised."

"No. Absolutely not. The risk is too high." Said Arya quickly.

"Come on Arya. What could go wrong? We change our appearances a bit and we'll be good. We need to help the Varden."

Arya was unsure. This would certainly be a dangerous venture and usually she would disagree but Eragon had a point. They were not finding out anything about the city and this also made Arya frustrated and she did not like just sitting around here doing nothing.

Eragon sat there, waiting for her decision and finally it came. "Fine. We shall go, but you must promise to listen to me and do what I say. You tend to make rash decisions. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Good. We will prepare everything tonight. Change our appearances and figure out our story. Then we go to the city tomorrow morning."

So they spent the next few hours altering their appearances and coming up with names and details.

Eventually, they drifted off to sleep, waiting for the morning.

The next morning Arya woke first. She sat up and blinked her eyes a few times until they adjusted to the light. She looked around the camp until her eyes fell upon Eragon's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful and care-free when he slept. This brought a small smile to Arya's face. That is how she felt when she was with him. He was one of her only true friends, but Arya was beginning to realise he meant more to her than just a friend. She longed to return his feelings for her but didn't know if it was the right thing to do. Her thoughts were then interrupted when Eragon stirred and finally woke up. Arya set to work on making breakfast so he wouldn't be suspicious.

Arya looked up to find her Eragon looking at her. She gave him a questioning look and he answered, "You look so different with rounded ears." Eragon said with a smile.

She had forgot that she had magically changed her features. "So do you." She replied. She had become so accustomed to his elven features since the Agaeti Blodhren and he also looked unusual with human features.

Eragon walked over and Arya passed him his breakfast. They ate in a comfortable silence. When both of them had finished, Arya stood and said, "We should get going. We need as much time as possible to scout out the city. Eragon nodded his agreement and helped Arya pack up their camp. When that was done, the pair looked over the clearing once more then descended the hill and headed towards Belatona and the huge gates that marked the entrance to the city.

******

JUST OUTSIDE OF MELIAN:

Saphira was eating a small deer she had caught earlier while the group of 50 soldiers and Roran were having their dinner. They had travelled far since leaving the Varden and were now camped outside of Melian, waiting until the morning to attack. Saphira looked out towards the town and dreaded what was to come. She was just glad Eragon wasn't there because he wouldn't have wanted to attack the innocent people in the town.

As she finished her meal, the men slowly began to make their way to their tents. Saphira said a quick goodnight to Roran then also decided to go to sleep and prepare for the battle tomorrow.

Saphira and the army woke early the next morning. The soldiers packed up the camp while Saphira flew high overhead until they were finally done. Slowly and quietly they made their way to Melian. When they were close enough, they sprang from the bushes with a mighty war cry and began their attack on Melian.

Saphira was swooping down every now and then to pick off villagers where she could but she took only men and left the women and children. She also kept a close eye on Roran. Eragon would be distraught if something happened to his cousin.

The fight seemed to be going well for the Varden with the villagers causing little resistance. Saphira flew high above the battlefield and looked down upon the havoc. She then raised her head back to the sky when she noticed a speck on the horizon quickly getting bigger.

Finally, Saphira's dragon eyes realised what the now huge, red flying creature was.

Murtagh and Thorn had come to join the fight.

**So there's chapter 3. The Melian/fight scenes are really bad, I know. It sounds rushed and sorry if its confusing.**

**Check out the poll on my profile and vote. I want to know what you guys think.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE INHERITANCE CYCLE.**

BELATONA:

Eragon and Arya slowly approached the two guards at the looming gates of Belatona.

"Who are you?" said one of the guards gruffly. The other one was looking suspiciously at Eragon and Eragon realised why. He was the guard from Teirm that admitted Brom and Eragon into the city. He desperately hoped that the guard woudn't recognise him from the wanted posters he had seen posted all around Teirm.

Eragon was thinking about this and when he didn't answer the guard, Arya elbowed him subtly. Eragon jerked back to the present and finally managed to say, "I am Lucas and this is my wife Alyssa. We are travelling north to Dras Leona and only wish to stay a night before continuing on our way."

The guard nodded his head. "Alright, go through."  
The pair were relieved that they had got past the guards without trouble and continued through the gates when the guard from Teirm quickly grabbed Eragon's arm and narrowed his eyes. "Have we met before? You look familiar."  
"I am afraid you have me mistaken with someone else. I don't believe we have met before."  
"My mistake." Said the guard slowly, but did not seem convinced and watched Arya and Eragon closely until they disappeared around a corner.

When they were out of sight of the guards, Arya pulled Eragon aside then said slightly angrily, "What was that about? Why didn't you answer the guard? You could have blown our cover."

"I saw one of those guards in Teirm when Brom and I went there. It's no big deal, he probably doesn't remember."

"Eragon, this could be bad. What if he does remember who you are? It will seem suspicious."

"Nothing will happen. Now lets have a look around." Eragon said quickly. Arya was still worried about the guard but gave in and followed Eragon through the city.

They mentally noted lots of details that could be important and indeed found many weak spots within the city that they never would have found watching from the hill.

Finally, after hours of walking through the city, they rented a room in a small inn and sat down at the table.

"Ok. I think we have a good idea of the city. We can draw up a map and mark out the weak spots." Said Arya as she got out a large piece of parchment and began to map out the city. For the next few hours, they discussed the map and what to put on it and how best to attack Belatona.

It was late by the time they were finished but they were happy with the detailed map in front of them. Arya stood up, stretched her cramped muscles and walked over to the open window that was overlooking Belatona. Eragon walked over next to her and said smugly, "See, I told you it was a good idea. We got what we needed and we can leave tomorrow morning."

Arya hated being wrong but had to admit Eragon's plan had worked well. She smiled at him and said, "Fine, your plan worked….for once." Eragon smiled back and couldn't help but move closer to the beautiful elf. Arya noticed but did nothing to stop him and again did nothing when he leaned in towards her. Their faces were mere inches apart when something outside caught Arya's eye. She turned to see what it was when her eyes fell upon a group of about 20 soldiers headed toward their inn.

Eragon thought he had angered or upset her but realised why she had pulled away when he saw the soldiers. "Barzul" he swore and quickly went to pack their things. They couldn't be sure that the soldiers were looking for them but decided to play it safe and try to get out of the city. They quickly gathered their things and left the small room. They ran down the stairs and past the innkeeper who didn't mind much seeing as they had already paid him earlier.

As they sprinted out the door and away from the soldiers, Arya said, "Turns out your plan didn't work out so well after all."

"We don't know for sure that they're looking for us. They're probably after some thief or something"

"Why are they closing the gates then? Can you explain that?"

Eragon looked towards the large gateway, and sure enough, they were slowly swinging inwards, blocking their exit route. "We'll just have to take the northern exit and find a way across to the eastern side of Leona Lake. They probably won't be able to follow us across."

Arya could see no other option so they sped to the northern gates of Belatona that led to a large dock where there were many boats and ships moored. The message obviously had not reached here yet because the large gates were still wide open. Eragon and Arya ran towards the dock without a backward glance. They hastily untied a small dinghy and hopped in. They each grabbed an oar and started paddling, successfully escaping the soldiers. They kept paddling until they reached the other side of the river. Here they quickly got out and began running back towards the Varden, putting as much distance between Belatona and themselves as possible.

MELIAN:

Thorn let out a deafening roar as he and Murtagh approached. Saphira sped towards the pair. The soldiers and villagers below looked up at the sky in terror as the two dragons circled each other.

"Where is Eragon? Did he run away like a coward?" Murtagh shouted over the wind.

"_Eragon is not the coward, you are. You have chosen to side with Galbatorix. You are an evil traitor, just like him."_

Murtagh scowled at the her and ordered Thorn to attack. The blood red dragon, who was now about the same size as Saphira, charged at her. Saphira just avoided his grasp but he managed to leave a huge gash down her side. Saphira glanced toward the ground and remembered Roran and his men. She reached out her mind and found Roran's. "_Roran, you and your men must retreat. Get as far away as possible."_

"_I cannot leave you Saphira. What would Eragon say?"_

"_He would also tell you to go. He wouldn't want you to get hurt. Now go."_

Roran didn't want to go but reluctantly gave in and sounded the retreat to his men. They quickly began to draw back and hid in amongst the thick forest where they could not be seen.

Saphira focused her attention back to her battle as Thorn rushed at her again. She grabbed his back leg with her teeth and bit into it, leaving it bloody and barely hanging on. Thorn roared in pain and launched himself at Saphira once again. This time he managed to leave many large cuts and wounds all over Saphira's body with his claws. Murtagh was also slashing at her with Zar'roc in hand.

Saphira was in a lot of pain and was losing lots of blood from her many injuries but she would not give up yet. She flew back at Thorn but did not have the strength to overpower him and Thorn gained the upper hand. He got hold of her neck and held on tightly. Saphira could see her vision slowly fading and could barely get oxygen into her lungs. She tried to get Thorn off but to no avail. She had nearly no energy left and could not shake him off.

Thorn bit harder into her neck and Saphira could not hold on any longer. Thorn released her and she started plummeting towards the ground. Her last thought was of Eragon and she remembered the last words she said to him: I love you.

ERAGON AND ARYA:

They had been running for hours when a sharp pain suddenly overtook Eragon's body. Then it was gone only to be replaced by immense emptiness and sadness. Arya looked over at him, concerned. "Something's wrong." was all he said and doubled his speed, running faster than he ever had before.

**Ok. I know a lot of you will hate me for this but it had to be done. This is just how I had it planned from the start. Saphira was never really one of my favourite characters.**

**I hope you won't all stop reading. **

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. If you have any questions or anything, review or send me a PM.**


	5. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE INHERITANCE CYCLE.**

**OK. Sorry for taking so, so long to update. I've been keeping busy.**

**And I did have most of this story planned but I decided to scrap that and I'm just winging it now.**

Sweat dripped down the side of Eragon's face as he kept running at an impossible speed. Arya was even a little behind. Eragon kept his eyes focused ahead of him and saw the tendrils of smoke in the distance that were steadily coming closer.

They continued to run for what seemed like hours until the buildings and houses could be seen and the wreckage amongst it. They drew nearer, then, Eragon stopped dead in his tracks. His hands started shaking and his heart started pounding in his chest.

He saw it the huge, blue mound lying motionless on the ground. Eragon tentatively reached out his mind but felt nothing. He suddenly felt cold all over. The world seemed to come crashing down around him. Everything was darkening and his vision began to blur as tears started to form and fall down his face. He slowly started to walk towards his dragon.

Arya was behind Eragon. She saw Saphira's body too and tears also began to flow freely from her eyes. She stayed back as Eragon began to walk forward. She did not say anything. She could not say anything. He was distraught and she couldn't think of anything that would ease the pain even though she wanted to take it away.

Eragon finally reached Saphira's body. He fell to his knees beside her and let out a piercing, mournful cry and looked to the sky. He didn't notice the dark clouds that had begun to form and from them rain started to fall towards the ground. It started lightly but got heavier until it had drenched everything.  
Eragon just sat there for hours, not speaking, not moving, not taking his eyes off his best friend.

Finally, just as the sun was setting, Eragon stood. His legs were shaking as he turned around. Arya was there. She had waited there the whole time watching painfully as Eragon mourned over Saphira's loss. As Eragon turned, Arya met his eyes. They said nothing but instead Arya reached forward and embraced Eragon. Eragon hugged her back and buried his face in her shoulder as a fresh wave of tears emerged. They stood there for a while longer until Eragon pulled away and said, "I am going to bury her. She deserves a good burial." Arya just nodded as he walked away. She let him go. He would probably want to do it alone.

Eragon walked to a quiet, peaceful spot in a clearing; green trees surrounded it and the leaves whispered softly in the cool air. It would be a good resting place for Saphira. He went back to what used to be Melian and managed to find a shovel. He then returned to the clearing and slowly began to dig the grave. He wanted to do it by hand instead of magic.

**A few hours later:**

Eragon had finally finished. He threw the last of the dirt out of the now massive hole and winced as his blistered hands burned.

The tears never stopped coming. They just flowed on like a never-ending river. Eragon had never been so distraught. He thought it was hard losing Garrow and Brom but this was worse. It felt like there was a part of him missing and it would never return.

Again, Eragon returned to the wreckage of the town but this time to get Saphira's body. He reached for the magic in his mind and tried to lift Saphira's body but he didn't have enough energy to move it until he felt someone's mind meld with his. It was Arya's. She was giving him more energy.

Together, they slowly took Saphira's body to its final resting place. After placing it in the grave carefully, Eragon filled it in with dirt and Saphira was finally put to rest. Eragon sat down and Arya kneeled down next to him. She held his hand as the two of them just sat there in silence for hours.

The moon was high above and the sky was charcoal broken only by the bright stars that dotted it. Finally, Arya stood and said, "Come Eragon, you must rest."

Eragon didn't want to move but knew she was right. He slowly stood and stretched his numb legs. He said his goodbyes to Saphira and walked back into the wreckage that was Melian. His head drooped as he realised just how tired he was. Arya, taking his hand in hers, lead them to one of the few houses that were still standing and found a bed inside. The two of them dropped onto the bed exhausted. Arya faced Eragon and said softly, "It's going to be okay." And slowly leant in and lightly pressed her lips to his. He looked at her. She embraced him again and that is how they fell asleep.

**So as I said before, I am just making this up as I go along which probably isn't the smartest thing to do but anyway. This is a short chapter I know but it's just a filler and I will try to have the next chapter up soon.**


	6. Chapter 7

**Ok. Well, I will get straight to the point. I don't really have an excuse for not updating in ages. I kinda just lost the motivation for writing the story. Although, here's a new chapter. Hopefully, I'll be more consistent in my updating this time round. Anyway, read on... :)**

Sleep was short-lived for Eragon. He just could not get the images of his beloved dragon's lifeless body out of his dreams.

As he slowly cracked open his eyes, darkness still engulfing the world outside, even more of the memories came flooding back. He remembered all the times he had shared with Saphira. From the moment he had found her egg, to the countless times she had saved him. He seemed so lost without her.

How could he possibly defeat the king now? He was a rider with no dragon. _Just like my father_, he thought.

A weight in his arms drew his attention to the lithe form of the elf sleeping next to him, raven black hair splayed in all directions. Arya, she had watched him mourn for his dragon. She even comforted him. He was glad she was there, he didn't know what he would have done otherwise. And the kiss, he still remembered the lingering touch of her lips, even if it was only for a moment.

As he watched her, he could not help but feel a sense of bitterness well up inside of him. Not at her, but rather at himself. He had let her down. He had let Saphira down. And he had let the whole of Alagaesia down. The last and greatest hope for the rebellion, his job was to restore peace to the land...and he had failed.

_No_, thought Eragon angrily. _I cannot give up, Saphira would want me to keep fighting. I have to make this right. I will find a way to defeat the king. But the answer is not here. I must go looking for it._

And with that resolve, Eragon slowly crept out of the bed, careful not to wake Arya. _She must be exhausted, elves are usually light sleepers, _he thought to himself.

As he ventured out into the chilling night, his eyes roamed the scene before him. Houses, obliterated beyond repair. Stalls and workshops that had burnt to the ground. Even dead bodies staining the ground, lifeless eyes staring at nothing.

It was a sight he had seen too many times before, yet he was no more used to it than the first time, all those months ago in Yazuac. It was hard to grasp, whole towns destroyed for this war. In Yazuac, it was the work of the Urgals. He had thought it barbaric and evil. Yet, here was evidence that his side was doing the same thing. What made them so different? What justified these actions? His only answer, it was a sacrifice that had to be made in order to gain ground in this bloody war.

He decided to push the thoughts from his mind and set about his task. In one of the dilapidated homes he found some parchment, quill and ink. He sat and began to write.

It was half an hour later until he had completed his letter. Sealing the envelope and tucking it into a pocket, he went outside and knelt down on a small patch of grass.

He began to sing two flowers from the earth. Slowly, they rose from the ground. The petals were the shade of deep purple, almost black.

The night was growing older and the sun would rise soon. He had to hurry, if he stayed, things would no doubt get more complicated.

He quickly picked the flowers from the ground and headed to the site where he had buried Saphira. As he neared the dirt mound, a fresh wave of tears began to tumble down his face and he was powerless to stop them. The pain was still so raw. He felt weaker with every step he took. Eventually, he stopped at the grave and looked down upon it with so much sadness in his heart, he thought it would break there and then.

He slowly placed one of the flowers upon the grave and looked around for a suitable tombstone. Findings a large flat rock, he placed it at the the head of the mound and inscribed upon it:

_Here lies Saphira Bjartskular, Mighty Dragoness_

_Queen of the skies._

_A Loyal Friend._

_Forever missed and remembered._

And with that, Eragon stood and slowly walked away from the friend of his heart, his other half.

He returned to the the house where Arya was still fast asleep. On the bedside table, he left the note and second flower. Casting his eyes to the elf once more, he turned his back to her and walked out the door.

He began running, running away from everything he knew. Heading into the unknown, Eragon began his journey to find the answers he desperately needed.

**Well, there it is. Not much happened, I was just trying to concentrate on Eragon's thoughts for this chapter. Anyway, hope you're all still out there reading. Hit me up a review if you like. **


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8...

Her eyes slowly peeled open. She felt refreshed from the night's sleep. Then, the tidal wave of memories hit her. Running from Belatona, the destroyed town of Melian, and Saphira's body in the middle of it.  
She could still not believe the great dragon was dead. Arya counted her as one of her closest friends but she was no more.  
Then her thoughts wandered to Eragon. The pain in his eyes was unbearable. Remembering the rest of the events that transpired last night, especially the kiss, she looked to her side, expecting him to be there. The bed was empty.  
Arya sat up and scanned the room, yet there was no trace of him. She slowly stood and walked outside, heading to Saphira's grave. There she found the flower and headstone Eragon had left only a few hours before.  
He wouldn't have left in the night...would he? She asked herself. As she returned to the room, her eyes fell upon the simple flower and letter that was left, addressed to her, on the bedside table. She strode towards it and, with nervous hands, slowly tore open the letter.  
It read:

_Arya,  
I'm truly sorry for leaving the way I did. I know it was wrong and I would not blame you for being angry with me, but please do not think me a coward. I hope this letter will help you understand my reasons.  
I have not run away from my responsibilities, rather towards them. It was my duty to rid the land of Galbatorix but I have not done so yet. Without Saphira, I cannot hope to defeat him with only the power I have now. That is why I left. The answer is out there somewhere and I must find it, even if it takes months or years.  
But know this, I have very few things in this world left that I hold dear but you are foremost among them. I hope that kiss reflected your feelings and you don't think on it as a mistake. I have told you of my feelings for you and they only grow stronger.  
I hope to see you again soon, but in the meantime, please stay safe.  
From Eragon  
_  
As Arya finished reading the letter, a thousand questions raced through her mind. _Where did he go? Should I find him? Should I go with him? When will he come back? What if he doesn't?  
_As tears threatened to fall from her emerald eyes, she sat down on the bed and thought about what to do next. She thought about going after Eragon but decided against. This is something he must do alone, she reasoned. Her only other option was to return to the Varden. She would have to inform Nasuada of the rider's disappearance.  
As Arya stood to ready her things, she could not help but feel the loneliness creep in around her. She enjoyed Eragon's company, and it was true, she loved him even if it had taken her this long to finally admit it. Amongst the Varden and even the elves, there were few people she could call friend. And now two of them were gone. She felt more alone than ever.  
She cleared her head of these thoughts for the time being, she could dwell on them later. For now, she had to concentrate on getting back to the Varden and find out what happened. Why was Saphira out here in the first place?  
With that, she headed off south, trailing dust on the soft ground as she ran.

***

It had only been a few hours since he left Melian, and already he regretted his actions. He felt bad for leaving Arya alone, but it was necessary. He couldn't help but feel lonely, he wondered if she felt the same.  
After loneliness came the hopelessness. What was he to do now? He had no idea where to start. Where were these answers? Where should he look?  
Then a thought struck him. Solembum's advice began playing in his mind.  
_The Rock of Kuthian, that is where I have to go. But how do I find it?_  
He opened a map of Alagaesia that he brought with him. He had left the map of Belatona with Arya, hopefully the Varden would find it useful.  
As his eyes slowly roamed the map, Eragon started thinking of possible places to go, but there was no way to know where or what was the right destination.  
Then his eyes drifted to the west. Off the northern coast, an island in the shape of a knobbly hand. _Of course, what better place to start than the home of the riders themselves. But how to get there? Is there even anything left?_  
Studying the map again, he planned out his route. His path would take him north, through his hometown of Carvahall. Memories of the village flooded Eragon's mind. It had been so long since he had set foot in Palancar Valley. Of what he heard though, there wasn't much left there. It had been destroyed by the Ra'zac and the king's soldiers.  
He couldn't help but feel guilty, after all, it was his fault they were there, even if he didn't intend it that way.  
_It's time to go home_.

He packed up and continued north to the only place he had ever really felt at home


End file.
